Untitled
by WillowSeeker
Summary: The siblings received word of a new witch lurking in a prestigious kingdom. As far as Hansel is concerned, it's just another job with a hefty pay from the King. But none of them expected a twisted evil with an equally twisted motive and they are not quite sure what they were dealing with anymore.
1. Prologue

**Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters **

**Crossover with – Fairy tales  
**

Summary: The siblings received word of a new witch lurking in a prestigious kingdom. As far as Hansel is concerned, it's just another job with a hefty pay from the King. But none of them expected a twisted evil with an equally twisted motive and they are not quite sure what they were dealing with anymore.

* * *

Prologue

1713

Thunder booming in the night as the heavy rain patted on the roofs and paves of the town. Though the moon has gone behind the clouds of the night, the town and cities of Germania remains bright as the lights from the castle shone down from the very top of the hill.

As oppose to the town. Within the castle's ground, lights seem to shine everywhere. The sound of joyous music fills the air as the aristocrats inside the ballroom dance their way gracefully. Women of royalty walks with such femininity in their colorful grand gowns while the men of the courts and such struts their way with much dignity.

Right in the center of the ballroom was a pretty little girl in a pretty white dress that reach down to a small train. Bright blue eyes with hair as dark as midnight, the girl is fair-skinned, white as snow with lips just a touch of innocent red. Befitting of the name that describes the exact beauty she has, and only at fifteen of years! She is dancing happily with one her father's on duty guards, not that she cared. Even if the man is a servant trying to make way to fill up the King's goblet, she would drag him up and demands him to dance with her if she wants too.

Across the room at the head of the ball, sat a beautiful lady. She glanced around and smile gleefully at the sight. This was it. She thought as rub subconsciously at the silky material of her gown. The world that she has been dreaming about. All night she have been receiving compliments of beauty, of gracefulness, of charming and poised. It had all finally come true! Riches and parties. Power and beauty! It was all hers and shall remain so.

"What a beautiful sight!" the lady heard. Immediately she turns toward the man in question, with a smile ready to accept the compliment but was shocked to see his eyes not on her.

"Truly beautiful. Much like that of her late mother, I say." Said his companion.

"She will be the fairest of them all."

Chills run down the back of the Lady's spine. Her eyes catching the girl that the men seems to ogle about. Not her. Not her. It was supposed to she herself that people be transfixed on. Not her. She was the one who people should wonder at her beauty. Not her. Not the princess.

She stood hurriedly from her chair, receiving a worried glance from her partner. Quickly she think of a way to tone it down, "My Lord, I think that I perhaps am not feeling well tonight."

"But the night is still young. We haven't had our second dance yet!" At this point, the lady really wanted to roll her eyes and slap her partner's face. Putting a sly smile, she reaches out to his hands, "Don't worry, my love. I have the most wonderful time! I'll just need some rest for now."

After a while, he agrees and the Lady could not get out of the room sooner than the man could stop her. Though, she accept with masked greed at the people bowing as she makes her way out. As she dismissed her guards, she barged away to the East Wing of the castle and went down to the underground basement; her personal lair. Only she knows the existence of such place and that too shall remain as such.

Pulling out the key, she unlocked the heavy door and went in, lighting each candles before standing right in front a big, majestic looking mirror. The frame was bright red with gold encrusted crafts surrounding it. Right on the top of the mirror there written its true purpose; Amour Propre.

Smiling, the Lady calls upon the mirror and asks the question she dearly inquired every time she faces the mirror. It was her drug. The need to know, to affirm and to be confident that she will remain who she is now. The mirror has the answer to all.

And as the mirror turns bright, it echoes the rooms with the answer that she was not expecting. Answer that she did not want to hear. Answer she will not accept.

Never.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Been a long time since I posted anything here. Sorry! Anyway, I think you could guess what fairy tales this is. Hopefully, it will turn up great. Now, if you have noticed the story is still untitled and I really hope all of you could give me suggestion to name this story. I'm lost!**

**Review and comment on the story. And don't forget to suggest a title!**

**Thanks,**

**Willow**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters Fan fiction.**

**Crossover with – Fairy tales (Snow White)**

Summary: The siblings received word of a new witch lurking in a prestigious kingdom. As far as Hansel is concerned, it's just another job with a hefty pay from the King. But none of them expected a twisted evil with an equally twisted motive and they are not quite sure what they were dealing with anymore.

* * *

"I'll say, that is one shitty looking witch!" Ben exclaimed.

Hansel gave a small laugh as he ties the rope tighter around the witch's throat while Gretel and Edward merely smirks. Once done, Hansel got up and let Ben pull the ropes, bringing the witch up and hanging high up, the perfect position for a witch to be in his opinion; struggling and dying.

"Nahh, I've seen much worse." Hansel said, eyeing the angry, struggling witch. "At least this one doesn't have tentacles."

Again the boys laughed, with Gretel and Edward once again merely smirks. It's weird to the male twin hunter seeing this. Ever since they met, Gretel and Edward has been closer and even mimicked each other actions. It was kind of creepy in a way. He often wondered if there is something going on between the two, but always pass it off because…well, trolls and humans. It's not really logic, isn't it?

"Enough boys, it's time to kill a pain in the ass bitch." Gretel said, shoving her gun right up under the witch's chin, seeing as the hanging does not seem to work.

"You mean you?" Hansel mumbled sarcastically, and then cringe seeing the similar boring expression on both Edward and Gretel.

Again, fucking creepy. Hansel only shrugged and closes his eyes as Gretel fires the gun. The feel of blood and pieces of flesh against his face does not seem to rattle him anymore. Well, not since he was thirteen really, but who is counting?

Ben wipes away blood from his face and throws away the piece of flesh that has strands of hair still attached to it, "Well, I guess there's only three more to go then." He said.

"You said the same thing for the past two witches we hunted." Gretel said exasperatedly. Hansel just rolled his eyes.

"Did I?"

Before any of the twin could answer, Edward roared, "Beeforr, TWEE!"

"What?"

Hansel sighs loudly and continues to pack up their bags with Gretel following his footsteps. "Come on guys, we better get back if we want some good night sleep and that paycheck." He muttered and lead the group back to town.

"But what did Edward said?!"

* * *

The juggling of coins in the brown bag puts a smile on Hansel's face and he looked around towards his sister that has his similar smile in place. In her hands are four bundles of money; a reward for destroying the witches that has been plaguing the town for two generations. For that alone the Mayor is paying them nearly five thousand pounds of money.

Of course, Hansel wanted three hundred from them to be in coins. It's just habit that he does. A fascinating some sort that he has on coins. Gretel never really understand it.

The Mayor got up and hugs Hansel "Thank you so much. You don't know how much killing this witch means to me. To us, the people!" He said joyously, still hugging Hansel.

"You're welcome, Sir. Nothing is more important than to gank those witches." Hansel could only pat the man awkwardly on the back and glare at Gretel who was hiding a smirk along with Edward (They're doing it again!). Ben, as usual could not understand subtlety and just laugh out loud. Mistaken it for laugh of joy, the Mayor proceed to hug Ben, which makes him in an awkward position while the others smirks at him.

"We should head off." Gretel said after a while, feeling quite sorry at the sight of the awkward Ben and the sobbing of the Mayor. The man was truly touched. "We have to go now if we want to make it to another town before nightfall."

"She's right. We'll see you other times, Mayor." Hansel said as the Mayor finally releases a gasping Ben and lead them out of the office.

Only to be met with an arrow pointed right at his face.

Hansel push the Mayor back and knock the bow of the person holding it, throwing a punch at his face and again at his stomach, sending the man sprawling to the ground in pain.

Beside him, Gretel did the same to the guy pointing his arrows at her, only her ways of knocking people down is always by using her head, literally.

Seeing her in defense only lead to Edward taking his stances and nearly charge straight at the next guy coming up toward Gretel only to be stopped by a loud bellowed.

"ENOUGH!"

Everything stops then. Ben is still pointing his gun at the nearest guy with a bow, as with Hansel while Gretel puts her arms over Edward, stopping him from attacking. The Mayor lies on the floor behind them, face pale and white at the terror of what just happened. All eyes are staring at the man on a few feet in front of them.

"Stop attacking!" He ordered. "At ease." Immediately the soldiers attacking them fall back and pull down their weapons. The man then jumps down from his horse and walk up to them. He's tall, only about an inch taller than Hansel, with an intimidating body posture in an armor suit and serious angry looking face.

"Hansel and Gretel?" he inquired.

"Who's asking?" Hansel replied. It was only then did Hansel noticed the familiar crest emblazoned in the man's breastplate.

"Are you?" the man asks again. Not wanting to make any trouble, not that he and Gretel could not take them all down in a minute, but something tells him that maybe he should just answer the man's question. A brief glance at Gretel and seeing the nod lead Hansel to answer. "Yes."

"The witch hunters?"

"Obviously." It was Gretel who affirmed, though she was rather annoyed by it. "Now, who are you?"

Hansel was not sure, but he was pretty confident that he saw a sign of relief past over on the man's face when Gretel answered. A brief passing that was gone in a second. "My name is Emil Klaus and I worked for-"

"The King's castle." Hansel answered for him. "You're the Captain? Chief?"

"Huntsman."

Hansel nodded, putting down his gun. The others follows. "And why has the King sent his men for?"

Klaus stood even straighter than before, his military pose shows of making a business. "The King has wish for the two of you to come to the castle-"

"Wish?" Gretel asks sarcastically.

"to investigate."

"Investigate?" Ben asks in wonder.

"Yes."

"Investigate what?"

"Witches, I presume. Since that is your specialty. Isn't it?" Klaus said. A smirk now resides on his lips.

"You presume?"

Hansel watches as the man now annoyed, subtlety glare at his sister. A brief glance at her shows that she knows exactly what she was doing. The little minx.

"You mean the King's armies and officers _cannot_ investigate or fight these witches _themselves_?" Of course, Ben just has to push some more buttons. Though the boy did not do it intentionally. Not that he or the huntsman, by the looks of it knew.

Hansel glance at Ben. "Ben…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ahh, okay."

Hansel looks back towards the huntsman. It looks like any sorts of mission to Hansel, but he could sense that maybe this is not any ordinary case they will be dealing with. If the King has demanded (Wish, yeah right!) for them to come, it must be pretty fucked up over there.

Unless they decline the invitation. Hey. No harm, no foul. Right?

"So, do we get to decline this _wish_?" Hansel ask Klaus.

"No."

Thought so.

* * *

**A/N: HI! So, review and comment? Please? and please please please pleeeeaassee give some suggestion for the title. **

**Thank you,**

**Willow**


End file.
